Telarañas
by greenlilies
Summary: Tres situaciones que nunca ocurrieron; Sansa/Willas. Para sansastark99.


**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

**Summary: **Tres situaciones que nunca ocurrieron. Tres viñetas sin conexión Sansa/Willas; para sansastark99.

**Nota**: Este fic participó en el Amigo Secreto del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

* * *

**Telarañas**

I.

Lo vio por primera vez en los salones del Nido de las Águilas, incómodo y quieto en uno de los rincones de la Sala Alta. Su cara se le hacía conocida, de una memoria casi olvidada, el bastón que lo sostenía de un lado lo delataba como un tullido. _Es el hermano de Margaery, _pensó confundida, ¿qué estaba haciendo un Tyrell en el Nido? ¿La estaría buscando a ella? No, no a ella, a Sansa Stark. A Alayne no la buscaba nadie.

Quería salir corriendo y esconderse en su habitación, que Meñique la buscase, no le importaba. No podía ser Alayne si alguien de su pasado la llamaba. «Sansa no existe, Sansa no existe» Sansa Stark había muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Volvió a mirar hacia el Tyrell y no lo encontró ¿se habría movido? Al no estar fijada en donde veía, se chocó con algo.

— ¡Lo siento! Fue mi culpa, ¿se encuentra bien?

Sansa abrió los ojos tanto como pudo. ¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido?

— D-descuide, mi señor, yo era la que no sabía por dónde iba —él la tenía agarrada del brazo, una acción involuntaria al chocar. Ella tiró un poco del brazo y él la soltó rápidamente, agarrando el bastón con las dos manos.

— ¡Su pierna…! —exclamó Sansa. Él miró sorprendido, como dándose cuenta de su propio dolor— Déjeme llamar al maestre, será rápido.

— No, no se preocupe, Lady…

«No sabe que soy una bastarda»

— Alayne, Alayne Piedra —lo cortó en seco y las mejillas de él ardieron por la vergüenza. Sansa no lo miró, sino volteó para irse, pero el Tyrell la agarró de la muñeca firmemente.

— ¡Espera! Soy Willas Tyrell, un placer en conocerte. Y lo siento, otra vez, en chocar contigo —su sonrisa blanca revolvió algo en su estómago, la sensación no le gustó en nada.

Sansa se mordió el labio y miró su muñeca. Willas seguía esperando su respuesta.

— Mi señor —dijo, y se inclinó, agarrándose la falda del vestido. Se soltó de su mano y no miró atrás. A cada paso que daba, el rubor de sus mejillas se hacía más evidente.

—

La cantidad de veces en las que se tropezaba con Willas Tyrell estaba empezando a ser ridículo y lo peor era que la razón por la que se encontraba precisamente el Nido de las Águilas se le escaba. Petyr no le quería decir nada y Sansa no lo presionaba, si lo hacía tal vez pensase que estaba tramando algo y un Petyr paranoico era amucho peor. Casi parecía que los encuentros eran a propósito y Sansa no sabía qué hacer cada vez, si Meñique se enteraba… No, Willas podía ser tullido, pero no era tonto, de eso estaba segura.

— No te pareces a Lord Baelish —comentó Willas una tarde en la que paseaban en el jardín de Alyssa.

«Mi madre es Catelyn Tully, me parezco a ella. Ya no.» pensó, pero en vez de eso dijo:

— Salí a mi madre, Padre siempre lo dice. Ella murió en el parto —añadió por seguridad. Willas la miró largamente, sin decir nada.

Anduvieron un tiempo sin decir nada. Sansa no lo admitiría, pero estos momentos con Willas eran los mejores en su día. Disfrutaba pasear con él y ver las flores mientras Willas le explicaba pequeños detalles sobre ellas, él le sonreiría cuando ella supiese de alguna flor y sentiría su cabeza más ligera y su corazón latiría fuertemente. A Willas Tyrell le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Alayne, no Sansa, nadie conocía a Sansa en el Valle.

En una parte oscura de su mente, todavía se preguntaba acerca de las intenciones de Willas, ¿qué estaría haciendo en el Valle? Recordaba las maquinaciones de la Reina de Espinas para casarla con él (y se_ sonrojaba_), ¿sabría él sobre su identidad? Trató de echar esos pensamientos a la parte más profunda de su cabeza, éstos no tenían cabida.

— Me voy en unos días —dijo Willas, de repente—. Debo regresar a Altojardín. Me necesitan.

— ¿Tan pronto? —dijo, tratando sin éxito de retenerlo—. Lo siento, mi señor, yo…

— Alayne —la calló. La tomó de las manos y el espacio entre sus cuerpos se hizo mínimo. Sansa de repente notó el viento frío y las hojas cayendo a su alrededor, haciendo caminos; notó su respiración (pesada y ruidosa), el olor de Willas (terroso y fresco) y sus ojos, intensos y castaños —. Alayne…, hay algo que tengo que decirte, m—

Su respuesta quedó sin salir, Petyr, silencioso, había aparecido detrás de ella, interrumpiendo a Willas de cualquier cosa que hubiese dicho.

— Lord Tyrell. Alayne, hija mía —su sonrisa de gato le erizó el vello de la nuca. Willas le apretó las manos una última vez y las soltó. El viento siguió soplando—. Oh, ¿Los he interrumpido?

— No, Lord Baelish, ya me iba. Alayne —dijo, despidiéndose, mirándola con ojos suaves. Meñique no habló hasta que el sonido del bastón de Willas desapareció.

— El joven Tyrell parece agradable, lástima que se vaya dentro de dos días, ¿no lo crees?

Sansa no respondió, ni lo miró. Podía sentir la mirada insistente de Meñique en su espalda, instándola a que demostrara algo. «Puedo ser valiente, soy una Stark de Invernalia»

Petyr la atareó aun más con el cuidado de Robert durante esos días, vigilándola en cada movimiento. Willas no la buscó ni ella a él. La última vez que lo vio, él sostenía su bastón fuertemente y se encontraban en la Sala Alta, donde Meñique despedía al grupo del Dominio, regalándole un carro de provisiones. Él la miró, sus ojos demostrando nada, y se fue.

.

II.

— Margaery, no es apropiado decir eso.

Ésta la miró divertida, levantando la ceja derecha y dejando que Sansa adivinara el grado de extrañeza.

— Vamos, Sansa, estamos solo las dos. Las paredes de Altojardín oyen para mí, así que puedes estar tranquila —Sansa le volteó los ojos, sin creerle enteramente.

— No voy a decirte nada… y si me gustara Willas, tampoco te lo diría —Margaery fingió ofenderse y la pinchó con una de sus agujas de cocer. Sansa no se inmutó y siguió con lo suyo.

— Con que _es_ Willas. Sabías que era cuestión de tiempo antes que me enterara por mis propios medios, soy muy ingeniosa —presumió. «Chismosa, querrás decir»

— No quiero seguir hablando se esto. Cambiemos de tema, por favor.

Margaery fingió pensárselo— Está bien, cambiemos de tema. ¿Sabías que una doncella está enamorada de mi hermano?

El sonrojo en su cara no le impidió rodarle nuevamente los ojos a su amiga. Ésta sonrió anchamente.

— No, no lo sabía, tampoco sé cómo sabes eso —la Tyrell se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

— Como ya te dije, las paredes de Altojardín escuchan para mí. Me sorprendió que fuese Willas, digo, mi hermano es muy dulce e inteligente, pero Loras es el apuesto de la familia, ¿no lo crees, Sansa?

— Seguro que ya hay bastantes mujeres enamoradas de Loras, una menos no hace la diferencia.

— Tienes razón, lo triste para ellas es que Loras no les presta atención. Mi hermano se divierte de otras formas.

— ¡Margaery! No digas eso de él. Loras es un caballero respetable y muy noble.

— Si tu padre te viese ahora, su Sansa creció y floreció en Altojardín. Ya es una mujer.

Esta vez fue Sansa la que la pinchó con la aguja, fallando ya que Margaery se alejó rápidamente.

— Mi padre está en Desembarco del Rey y muy ocupado siendo Mano. ¿Qué diría el tuyo?

— Al mío lo único que le importa es el poder. Quiere casarme con Joffrey y que yo sea reina —Sansa se estremeció ligeramente, no haciendo contacto con sus ojos.

Previamente, Sansa había estado comprometida con el príncipe, que era algo que soñaba cada noche desde la noticia de su llegada a Invernalia. Bebés rubios con ojos azules no salían de sus pensamientos cuando estaba en su presencia; él era caballeroso y apuesto y todo lo que ella pudo haber soñado… hasta que Joffrey le pegó. Fue una tarde, soleada y con olor a lluvia reciente, ellos paseaban como era algo habitual, era esperado de una pareja comprometida. Ella y Joffrey discutían de algo cuando su mano chocó fuertemente con su mejilla, tumbándola al piso y haciéndola ver estrellas.

Afortunadamente, Joffrey había olvidado que guardias de su padre los acompañaban. La llevaron directamente hasta Lord Eddard, quien se lo reclamó al rey, haciéndolo decidir entre no tener Mano o romper el compromiso. Los Dioses la bendijeron y su padre la mandó a Altojardín como sugerencia de Renly Baratheon.

Sansa agradecía profundamente esta decisión. Allí pudo encontrar una amiga en Margaery y un lugar en donde sentirse segura. Lord y Lady Tyrell eran amables con ella y la trataban con hospitalidad y Willas… Willas Tyrell era una cosa aparte.

La diferencia de edad al principió los separó, clamando que eran totalmente diferentes, pero al acercarse más y más, descubrieron que en realidad sí tenían cosas en común. Con Willas se sentía segura y como si nada en el mundo le pudiese hacer daño y aunque él fuese tullido de una pierna, a Sansa no le importaba, lo hacía verse más especial, más real. Sansa se avergonzaba, constantemente y con naturalidad; se avergonzaba de lo patética que lucía mirándolo en el comedor, silencioso y calmo; se avergonzaba cuando su cuerpo reaccionaba al de él, instándola a que lo tocara, aunque sea solo su muñeca, sentirle el latir de su corazón y saber si sentía lo mismo que ella.

Y se avergonzaba que Margaery lo supiera, ¿lo sabría Willas también? Robb siempre decía que su cara era un libro abierto, que podía leer cualquier pensamiento en sus ojos. Extrañaba a su hermano, tan lejos en el norte, gobernando Invernalia junto a su señora madre y Rickon; Robb era el único que jugaba con ella: a príncipes y princesas, ven a mí castillo…

Pensó en Bran, postrado en una cama, sin poder caminar; en Arya, junto a su padre en Desembarco del Rey, capturando gatos luego de sus lecciones de baile e incluso pensó en Jon, probablemente congelándose en el Muro y peleando contra salvajes y wargs.

Los extrañaba, sí, pero no cambiaría su experiencia en Altonjardín por nada. Ni el estar con Willas.

Margaery tal vez sabría (_ella lo sabe todo_), pero Sansa era la única que se conocía a sí misma.

.

III.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? —preguntó y el _te extrañé _le picó en la lengua como un animal furioso, queriendo salir.

¿Cómo es justo que una persona pueda extrañar tanto a otra, como el aire que se respira, pero que a la vez lo ahoga, llenando sus pulmones de memorias y sentimientos de esa persona? Willas nunca había sentido eso por nadie, ni por su familia, lo que era triste, ya que compartían su sangre y eso era más importante que un tonto enamoramiento. Se tragó el _te extrañé _con delicadeza, saboreándolo por un momento, tanteándose a sí mismo para ganar un poco de valor para soltarlo.

Ella sonrió y su cabeza se llenó de aire, mareándolo y haciéndolo sentir tan liviano que podría flotar. Su cabello rojo, como un atardecer en el Mander relució con la luz que se colaba por las hojas de los árboles del jardín. _Parece fuego líquido, _pensó y sintió el impulso de tocarlo y saber si de verdad quemaba.

— Muy bien, gracias. Jon ha estado cuidado Invernalia y a Rickon desde que lo encontraron, en Skagos con una mujer salvaje.

— ¿Mujer salvaje? —hizo una mueca y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Sansa conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Osha—dijo, mientras asentía ligeramente—, así dice que se llama, aunque no quiere contarnos más. Temo que Rickon vea en ella una madre y-y… olvide a la nuestra.

Regañó a su brazo, que quería alzarse y rodearla y no dejarla salir de su vista nunca. Su vulnerabilidad, pocas veces mostrada, le afectaba extrañamente, eso lo reconocía; Sansa Stark era más fuerte de lo que la gente creía, tan dura como el invierno en el norte y el acero valyrio cuando chocaba con otro. Pensó en Margaery, rota y sola en el castillo, con su pequeño esposo como pupilo de Mace Tyrell.

— Tu lo harás recordarla, Sansa —su nombre se deslizó de su boca, suave y firme. Nada parecido al desastre que era su cabeza cuando pensaba en ella—. Ningún hijo puede olvidar completamente a su madre. Rickon crecerá a ser Señor de Invernalia y sabrá que Lady Catelyn era una mujer admirable.

— Tal vez. Tal vez Arya o Jon… Willas—lo miró, desesperanzada, y sintió que volvía a ser un joven—, no quiero volver a Invernalia.

— ¿Por qué no? Es tu hogar, ¿no quieres regresar después de todo este tiempo?

Ella tensó la boca y deseó haber medido sus palabras.

— Invernalia… Invernalia ya no es mi hogar. Es un fantasma de lo que era y me temo que ya no hay nada del norte en mí. Me he convertido en una extraña para mi familia, ya no soy la Sansa Stark que conocieron.

La veía, mejillas rosadas por el viento helado, lo poco del invierno que llegaría hasta esa parte de Poniente, y su corazón lo sintió expandirse y llenar cada rincón de su ser. Ella tenía las manos juntas en su regazo, jugueteando con hilos de su vestido color malva.

— Quédate en Altojardín —no pudo atrapar las palabras que salían de su boca, derramándose como vino caído—. Conmigo, quiero decir.

Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por sus palabras. Sansa no respondió inmediatamente, sino, silenciosa tomó sus manos entre las suyas, una pálida y la otra bronceada. Y dijo, sonriéndole tímidamente:

— Me encantaría.


End file.
